Love, Pain Thirst
by AshlynDarrow582
Summary: By the way, it doesn't link to the Cullen's or anything, I just used the ideas presented. Sophia Blackwater is a normal girl living a normal life, until now.
1. Prologue

Love, Pain + Thirst

Prologue

It was the fifth of May in Malibu, California. The sun was blazing in the early hours of the morning, a light breeze drifting through the tall palm trees that lined the streets. It was a regular day, being carried out by regular people doing regular things. All seemed perfectly normal…that is, until Sophia Blackwater woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

Love, Pain + Thirst

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sun burning on my face, my iPod softly playing Evanescence on shuffle. Unwillingly, I crawled out of my lush, red satin, double bed. As I stood up, a wave of vertigo washed over me and I swayed towards the silver-framed glass vanity on the opposite side of my incredibly spacious bedroom.

"Whoa!" I groaned, holding my head in one hand while balancing myself on the vanity with the other. "I really shouldn't have had that second glass of champagne last night…Owww."

Once stable, I gave myself a quick once-over to see what make-up I would need to wear. Only, when I looked in the mirror, I saw not just a girl who had just woken up, but a girl who looked like she knew who she was, who knew exactly everything she needed to know, and a girl who apparently didn't need any make-up!

"Holy hell…" I muttered to myself.

"Sophia honey, breakfast is ready, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" my mother's sing-song voice broke me out of my reverie, and I quickly threw on a random ensemble of jeans and tank-top with Converse from my over-stocked closet and raced down the stairs in record time.

"Hi, mom," I called, grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen counter as I sped past.

"Hi, sweetie. You look very cheerful this morning, is there anything I should know about, say, oh I don't know, a boy maybe?" she smirked.

My mom, the local paranormal fanatic was always on my case about this sort of stuff. Yesterday, she was all about wiccans and glamour and asking if I had found a boy to charm yet. Ugh! I swear sometimes she goes absolutely insane, but I love her and I know she means well.

"Oh, come on, mom. No boy-human or otherwise- is going to be wanting me anytime soon, so why should I bother?" great, now my own mother was driving me to hysterics.

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer about everything," she tutted. "And besides, what about that Jason boy from your biology class, his parents are really nice folks, you know."

"Jason? Are you serious?! He's a total dumb-ass! He doesn't even know the difference between mitosis and meiosis," I complained back. "Anyway, I don't need a boy in my life, right now or ever. I've got my two best friends who understand me better than anyone."

I paused for breath and-thank God!-the doorbell rang, signalling my time to scat.

"Sorry mom, gotta go. Like you said, 'I don't want to be late for school', say hi to dad for me! Love ya, bye!" I rattled off as I headed for the door to meet my two bestiest buddies in the whole world, then to scram and hide from my mother's curious, penetrative gaze.

On my way out, I hastily grabbed a black leather jacket I bought from one of the hallway hangers. Only, I didn't know why I grabbed it until later on, it was so hot outside!

Anyway, I opened the wooden door to reveal a) Catherine and Lily and b) a sun so bright I was temporarily blinded, until I hazily saw the sunglasses on the windowsill and donned them.

Catherine was tall-though not nearly as tall as me at my 5'10" height-at 5'8", with bright, shining, strawberry blonde hair that hung in silky curls to her ass. She had all-seeing dark blue eyes which, when seen by most boys, kept them captivated until she looked away. Tanned skin completed the Malibu look. Today she was wearing a white camisole that showed off her naval piercing, a pair of short pink shorts that showed enough leg to make most males drool, and dainty white flip-flops that let her tiny pink-painted toenails free.

On the other hand, Lily was short, an elf of 5'5" to Catherine and myself, with short, mousy brown hair that made her look a lot like a pixie, short and stylish. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black in the sun and olive skin with a few freckles here and there as well. She was wearing a simple camouflage t-shirt, brown fatigues and sandals. No trace of make-up showed on her delicate face.

"Hi, guys," I said. "Come on, let's go!"

"Whoa! What's the rush?" Lily asked, always the sensible one.

I gave her 'the look' as understanding dawned.

"Oh, is it your mom again?"

I nodded, I could feel the desperation in my eyes and knew that they could see it, too.

"Seriously, what is it with your mom that makes you want to push off to school so quick? Not that I'm complaining. We might catch Callum Woodbridge before anyone else does this time." Catherine giggled. Ever since we came to Sunfeild High-Home of the Golden Eagles, Catherine had been mooning over that boy, saying he's so 'hot' and 'smart' and 'gorgeous' . I mean, come on, seriously.

"Aw, come on, Cathy. You've been lusting after that boy for, what, four years now? Just when are you going to realize he is never going to ask you out? I mean, you're too good for him anyway. Now please. Let's. Go."

"Sorry, Miss Bossy Boots! I can't help it. He's just so amazing and hot, I swear to the gods above, I _will_ go out with that boy before I die or else!"

My point exactly. I give up, she will never stop pining for that boy. Ever.

"let's just go to school," Lily sighed, dragging Catherine down the road. As usual.


	3. Chapter 2

Love, Pain + Thirst

Chapter 2

I had a good life, you know. I had a nice, caring a loving family with parents who listened and understood (sometimes) what I'm saying. I had good friends, friends who help me when needed and stick up for me if I'm being accused or judged wrongly-or even rightly for that matter-and who aren't afraid to take the blame or get into trouble for me, the same as I would do for them. I had the best grades a girl like me could have and a promising future ahead. The only thing missing was a boy to encourage and protect and, most of all, to love me as I chased my dreams. The only thing missing and the only thing I would likely never have.

"Hello? Miss I Can't Wait To Get To School? Are you there?" Cathy waved a hand in front of my face, only just realizing that I wasn't listening to a single word she was saying, but musing to myself about something unimportant that didn't involve her precious Callum.

"Huh, what? Sorry, in my own little world again I guess. What were you saying?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough with apologizing. And I said do you see them; they're right over there, by the benches? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" she practically screamed in my ear.

I looked over at where she was pointing and saw what she was talking about.

Three guys, the one on the left had dirty blonde hair, stylishly gelled back to show off his forehead, with dark blue eyes that, from a distance, looked closer to black than to blue. The one on the right had medium-brown hair that was swept to the sides of his face in a smart and intelligent look, with light brown eyes that set off his high cheekbones. Both were around the 'just over six foot' height. If I were too take a guess, I would say that the blonde, who I recognized as Catherine's beloved Callum, was about 6'2", and the brown-eyed one, Lewis, if I recalled correctly, at about 6'0". I remembered that Lily had a secret thing for him.

However, as soon as my eyes landed on the middle male, I was instantly entranced.

He had deep black hair that hung to his shoulders in thick, shiny waves and green eyes that shone in the light. He was pale and blemish-free with a smile that took you away with the fairies by just looking at it. He was muscled, not heavily, but just enough to make him both strong and lean. But his height-oh, his height-he measured up to be around 6'6" at a distance. I know I would have to look up to see his eyes. But his name eluded me.

Then he looked at me, just as I started to bite my lip. Shit! I quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice; I knew what he would see. A tall, gangly, dark- red-haired, green eyed girl who looked like she couldn't swat a fly.

I felt thin fingers grasping my arms. "Soph! Soph! They're coming towards us; they're looking right at us!" Catherine was babbling so much she could barely breathe.

I looked up to find the trio right in front of us and turned to find Lily and Catherine hiding behind me. Jesus! They'd waited for four years for these guys to approach them, and when they finally do, they hide behind me. What can I do?

"Um, hi, can I help you?" I started nervously.

"Yeah, we're looking for three super-hot women to go out with," the tallest one said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any, and, sorry again but, what's your name?" Catherine giggled behind me. "Shut up!"

"I'm Sam, Sam Davidson, and you are Sophia Blackwater, with Lily Moscovitz and Catherine Tate hiding behind you," he peered behind me. "Hello, ladies. Why don't you come on out from behind your pack-Mistress and talk to my friends, huh?" he smiled kindly.

They giggled even harder and stepped forward, Lily to in front of Lewis and Catherine to Callum. They immediately started up conversation with each other.

"Wow, it usually takes me ages to get them out of their hiding spot," I said, incredulous. "How did you do it?"

"I knew the guys had been wanting to talk to them for a while and I thought if I could bring them to your girls here, they might come out and bring the boys out of their shells. At least I got that right."

"You say 'at least', so what haven't you got right then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, for starters I thought you'd punch me in the face for calling you super-hot. And then to find myself without balls and you laughing your head off. But I'm glad I got those wrong."

All I could do was stare at him.

"Wh-why come over and talk to me? I didn't even think you liked me."

"I figured, we've started senior year and I don't want it to end without going out with the hottest girl of my dreams at least once."

"Well, there's Megan over there then. Go on, go ask her out."

"Why would I do that? She's just a pest who wants to say that she's been out with the tallest senior in Malibu, and I don't like that."

"So, why are you here?"

"Because I like you, you're beautiful, smart, strong and the most unique person I know. Even though I don't really know you yet, but I want to. I really, really want to," he grasped my hands and looked into my eyes pleadingly. "Sophia Blackwater, will you go out with me?"

I froze in place. Should I say yes? Duh? Yes!

"Yes, Sam Davidson, I will go out with you. Meet me at Subway tonight, 4:30."

"I guess I'll meet you there, then. See you later, baby!" he said gleefully as he started to walk away with a hop in his step.

"Hey! I'm not your baby yet, we haven't even had our first date yet!" I shouted to him.

"Give it a few hours and then we'll talk!" he shouted back, smiling all the way.

Both Lewis and Callum departed a moment later, seeming much happier than before.

"OMG, Sophia!" Catherine squealed. "We are going out with the guys of our dreams!"

"Don't get too excited or you'll jinx it," I replied back. "Now, come on. We've got to get to homeroom before the tardy bell rings."

And then rang the tardy bell.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

History was boring sometimes. And stupid. I mean, there was no cause for the Vietnam War, at least not for Americans. If half of the Vietnamese wanted communism and the other half didn't, that was their problem, not ours. Plus, the fact that we had been learning about the same point for the last year was just unacceptable. We had a civil war that actually involved Americans directly, why don't we learn about that, huh?

But that's not the point I'm trying to make here. The point is that I was practically dying of boredom by the time the bell rang; I literally ran out of the door to my next class. To Math. I couldn't believe I was running to Math. I suppose it could be because it was the only class that had both Lily and Catherine in it.

Just one more hallway. Just one more hallway. Just one more-

"Oomph!" I slammed into a tall, solid torso as I rounded the corner. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Whoa! Baby, are you okay?"

I looked up, then had to look higher to meet the eyes of my wall. "Oh, hey!"

"What's wrong? You look like you're running from a freight train or something," Sam asked me, a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, nothing. Just can't wait to get a load of quadratics and algebraic equations, you know?"

"No, I don't know. What is it?"

"History, Ms Bacon, bored? Lily, Catherine, Math, get it?"

"No, I don't. What's wrong with walking?"

"I was walking," confusion seemed to be written all over my face.

"No, you weren't. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"Look, just…never mind, watch where you're walking next time, okay? 'Cause, as much as I like catching my damsel in distress, I don't want the scenario ending up in a freight train crash, alright baby" He smiled.

"Yeah sorry," I said, looking down at my shoes.

He then proceeded to shock me even more by giving a fleet, but altogether hot, kiss on the cheek.

"Now, you'd better get to Math, don't want to miss any of those quadratics or algebraic equations now, do we?" He started walking away as he finished his annoyingly taunting joke.

But, nevertheless, I took his advice and headed to Math, thinking how ironic it would be if we were actually doing quadratics and algebra.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So there I was, standing outside Subway at 4:15 waiting for the guy of my dreams to appear for our first date. I'll admit I was nervous. I mean come on! The boy I'd been dreaming about for years was about to come and meet me for our first date! How often does that happen to anybody? Actually all the time, it just goes badly most of the time.

I was brought back from my musings by a large hand caressing my cheek. I blinked to see the very person I was thinking about. Sam.

"Hey, ready to eat?" I asked jumpily.

"Sure, but before you say anything, I'm buying."

"I have no issues with that whatsoever," I replied, smiling up at him. "Shall we, then?"

"After you, my lady," he bowed elegantly as he opened the door for me. "If I may ask, what would be your choice of platter on this fine afternoon?"

"Italian white half-foot long roll, non-cheese grilled, tuna, cucumber, and lettuce if you please with a diet Coke."

"Your wish is my command," he said, clearly trying not to laugh as he placed my order with another identical one.

We choose to sit down at one of the small round tables to allow us to face each other while being in close proximity and be able to eat at the same time.

"Let's start with what you like to do for fun," I started off as I opened my roll and ate the lettuce and cucumber.

"Well, I like to read, geeky I know, but I do. I like martial arts like karate, ju-do, ju-jitsu, that kind of stuff. Going on the internet, running, basketball, surprise, surprise. And food. Not that you can tell from my perfect physique." He smirked, as if he knew that that was exactly what I thought. "What about you?"

"More of the same funnily enough, but also designing clothes and acting. Also baking cakes is a favourite pastime of mine. You do any cooking?" I asked, starting on the roll itself.

"Not unless you count sticking a frozen pizza in the oven and then burning it to a crisp. But I did but some of your cakes at the sale and I must say, one of the reasons I asked you out is so that I could get a batch made especially for me." He fluttered his eyelashes while doing a puppy-dog pouty face as if to guilt me into it. It worked.

"Fine, I'll bring in a box tomorrow for you-"

"Yes!"

"On one condition."

"Dammit!"

"You have to show me some of those martial arts moves you were talking about. I know a bit myself and I want to what your moves are like compared to mine." I told him as I sipped my drink.

"Alright, I like a good challenge. I think we're done eating, so where should we go so I can show you my moves, eh?"

"I've got a do-jo in my back-yard, let's go there."

"Lead the way, Sensei."

"Hey!" I said, whirling on him. "I'm not your Sensei, I'm your Mistress."

"Yes Mistress," he said, bowing his head to me.

"It was a joke," I say, slapping his arm. "But that does have a nice ring to it."

He took my hand as we walked leisurely to my home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I take it you're wearing your uniform underneath those sexy clothes," I told him as I circled around him like a vulture.

"No, apologies Mistress, but this weather was too hot to wear a thick cotton gi, so I just wore a t-shirt and jeans." He spread his arms as if to model for me.

"Well, it's a good thing I had a tall uncle who accidentally left his gi here a few years back," I said as I walked towards the store cupboard. "Now, let's see, where is it? Ah-ha!" It was on the top shelf, so even with my height I had to stretch onto my toes to reach it. Unfortunately, I could feel my shirt riding up as I did but was too busy reaching up to pull it down.

I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me.

Yes, I got it! As I went back down to full foot, I was finally able to pull down my top, hiding my hips, waist and back from view. I then turned to see a cutely blushing Sam.

"What is it? Why are you blushing?"

He cleared his throat and turned away from me slightly as he seemed to re-arran-oh. He was adjusting himself.

Now _I'm_ blushing!

"Um...never mind, here," I handed him the gi. "If you shake it out a few times before you put it on it should be okay." I decided to turn away to give him a smidge of privacy.

"Thanks," he murmured, still blushing.

I heard his clothes rustling and the flapping sound of the gi being shaken out. All I could think about was what was under the gi; I'd never seen a guy fully naked before, so all I could use was my imagination. Only, now I'd started thinking about it, I couldn't stop myself from getting hot and bothered as I felt my cheeks burn up like crazy.

"Ahem," Sam coughed to get my attention. "So, what do you think; a perfect fit?"

"I think it's a tad small, but from the looks of it, I don't think I mind."

"What about your gi?"

"Why do I need mine?"

"It's...shall we say...a mutual demonstration."

"But...I...you...fine. Wait here," I went back to the cupboard to look for my gi. There it is! Right where I left it. "Turn around then, I'm not small enough to fit into that cupboard with the doors shut, let alone move around in it, you know."

"Alright, it's only fair," he shrugged as he turned to face the wall.

I was still blushing madly as I stripped and changed. Dammit! Stupid belt, why do my hands keep shaking?

"There you go," finally! All done. "Now, start demonstrating."

"I need a bit of context here, how many am I fighting? How tall are they? Do I knock 'em out? Kill them? Stun them? And, most importantly, do they fight back?"

"Of course they fight back! Where were you taught this stuff? Pre-school club?"

"I was giving you ideas on what sort of people I might be pretending to fight with."

"Okay then, you're fighting one, female. She is 5'10", to kill, and 'most importantly', your opponent is a black belt in many martial arts including karate, ju-do, ju-jitsu and many more. That enough context for you?" I smiled sweetly at him.

All he could do was stare. Mainly at my multi-badge adorned black belt.

"Each badge represents a different art that I've mastered. And, just between us there are over 100 of them, and they travel to my other belts as well to allow each one a space on a belt."

"Um, 'to kill'?"

"Wasn't that one of your suggestions?"

"Yeah, for _imaginary_ opponents, not the living, breathing, girl of my dreams!"

"You want those cakes or not?" I crossed my arms.

"To kill it is then. But, just to be clear, all I have to do is pretend to go for the kill move right."

"'Moves', plural. And nope, I can defend and counter-act whatever you dish out."

"Then let's begin."

It was a relief that we both knew the proper etiquette; an amateur would have no clue. But then, I wouldn't be fighting an amateur, would I?

So the fight began after we'd bowed to each other and stepped into our fighting positions as I started the countdown.

"Three. Two. One. FIGHT!" I shouted.

At first all we did was circle each other, then, as if we had mutually agreed it earlier on, we ran at our opponent.

I'm not really sure what happened, all I know is that we both threw a lot of punches and attacks and then defence moves, but eventually, and again, I have no idea how, I was underneath him. Legs around his waist, arms around his neck, hands and ankles locked in place with no intention of letting go.

We had each other pinned. We were both breathing heavily from the exertion, but not giving up in any way.

"So, who won?" he asked.

"I think it was a draw, what do you think?"

"I think it was a win-win."

"What's the difference?"

"We're both winners, we got each other. We didn't lose; and we did our best which makes us winners."

"Fair enough. You'll get a batch, maybe two of cakes, one vanilla, one chocolate, one iced, one not. So make that four."

"Yes, get in there!"

"Yeah, you should," I stopped smiling as I looked into his eyes.

"Should what?"

"Get in there."


End file.
